Super Saiyan Full Power (Super Broly)
"2018 Dragon Ball Super" Production Committee Dragon Ball Super Blu-Ray Box 10 Setting Art Book Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight Daizenshū 6, page 125 |ref =''Dragon Ball Super'' chapter 38 The image is from the Broly character poster for the new movie |manga debut = Chapter 37 (Super) |anime debut = DBS093 |movie debut = Movie 11 |ova debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 |type =Ability |subtype = |group =lssj |class =Supplementary |range =User |parent = |related =* Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan Rage |derived =* Super Saiyan (A-type) * Super Saiyan (C-type) * Super Saiyan 2 |tools = |users =* Bio-Broly * Broly (Broly Trilogy) * Kale}} The is a unique Super Saiyan transformation achieved by only two known Saiyans: Broly and Kale. Like the traditional Super Saiyan transformation, as well as the Super Saiyan God transformation, the Legendary Saiyan is renowned in Saiyan legend as a demonic, rampaging, and, ultimately, self-destructive Saiyan who appears only once every thousand years. Vegeta speculates that this transformation was what Saiyans were originally like.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 When it manifests in Kale, it is described as a state due to her loss of sanity and tendency to fight as a rampaging berserker whenever she adopts the form. It is this berserker quality that has caused the Saiyan race to label those who transform into the Legendary Saiyan state as demons. The Legendary Saiyan transformation is a branch of the traditional Super Saiyan line. While most Saiyans would naturally evolve to Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, Saiyans like Broly and Kale naturally evolve into this transformation and beyond it.Supplemental Daizenshuu: TV Animation Part 3 Before its debut in Dragon Ball Super, the Legendary Saiyan form originally appeared in the Broly Trilogy of Dragon Ball Z movies, where it was famously known as the . This early incarnation of the technique, which was similar, if not a bit weaker than its Super counterpart, was unique to Broly and his clone, Bio-Broly. History According to Cabba and Caulifla, the Legendary Saiyan is a being that awakens once every thousand years. Upon awakening, their power increases dramatically as they rampage until they essentially self-destruct and die. This legend is very similar to that of the Yamoshi, the original Super Saiyan of legend, from the 7th Universe. Appearance This state is vastly different from the traditional Super Saiyan transformation. It gives both Kale and Broly massively overbuilt muscles, as well as rigid spiked hair (a trait also shared by the Super Saiyan Third Grade); the user also loses their irises, a trait that Third Grade and Rage displayed, though only temporarily. However, unlike the original Super Saiyan state, the user's hair takes on a green tint.Dragon Ball Super episode 93''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' In addition the incresaed muscle mass, the user seems to be much taller than their normal form whenever they iare transformed into this state. For example, Kale towered over both Cabba and Caulifla, whom she was similar in height to prior to transforming. The transformation makes her noticeably more masculine in appearance, to the point of dropping her voice several octaves. When Broly transforms, he grows to an astounding three meters in height. The aura presented by this state possesses several noticeable differences from the aura presented by the standard Super Saiyan form. In this form, the user's aura has a lime green outline with the traditional golden-colored interior of the standard Super Saiyan form. Additionally, plasma occasionally pulses within the aura, much like various higher Saiyan forms, such as Super Saiyans 2 and 3. Uniquely, upon transforming, the user will cause the area around her to pulsate several shades of green before the aura takes shape. In the manga, Kale's Legendary Saiyan form is significantly smaller than its anime counterpart. While she still grows noticeably taller, her muscles do not initially expand. Instead, her arms and legs remain thin at first and only later become slightly bigger as her power increases. Like the anime counterpart, however, her hair continues to stand on end and her eyes lose their irises.Dragon Ball Super chapter 37 Attributes The Legendary Saiyan transformation is a form equivalent to the traditional Super Saiyan transformation in that it is the first in its own line of Saiyan transformations and is achieved via the same means: extreme anger, self-loathing, or sorrow triggers the transformation once a Saiyan has broken the limits of their species.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 However, this is where the similarities between the two transformations end. It also appears to be the full-power version of the Super Saiyan (C-type), as Kale transitions between the two based upon her power level.Dragon Ball Super episode 101 The Legendary Saiyan transformation is in an entirely different league of power than its traditional counterpart. Though, when she initially transformed, Kale was briefly on par with Cabba as a mere Super Saiyan, she quickly powered up and overwhelmed him, requiring Caulifla to achieve Super Saiyan 2 to fend her off. By the time she readopted the form during the Tournament of Power, her power in this form allowed her to trounce a Super Saiyan Blue transformed Son Gokū.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Similarly, Broly's usage of the form is said to make him stronger than a Hakaishin. In the manga, this transformation was demonstrated to completely outclass Golden Freeza during the Tournament of Power. It was, however, no match against Gokū's perfected Super Saiyan Blue.Dragon Ball Super chapter 37 The form is often referred to as a berserker state, as it drastically alters the user's personality into that of an insane fighter. When Kale first transformed, having been angry at Cabba for being friendly with Caulifla, she took her anger out on him, relentlessly attacking Cabba but leaving Caulifla unharmed. Kale was able to overpower Super Saiyan Cabba with ease. While this form comes at the cost of sanity, Kale displays varying degrees of awareness while in this form. A commonality is often a single target (during the first two instances of this form, she focused almost exclusively on Cabba or Son Gokū) and, when she transformed the first time, was capable of fully formed sentences, and outright told Caulifla to move when she rushed Cabba. The second time she transformed, however, Kale was only focused on killing Gokū, and attacked anything in her way, even Caulifla. Broly-type Super Saiyan Like the traditional Super Saiyan line, the Legendary Saiyan has multiple levels of power. These are referred to as the Broly-type Super Saiyan transformations. These levels of power are all technically the Legendary Saiyan transformation itself; the only thing that truly differentiates them, besides some physical variations, is the power output the user chooses to adopt. Super Saiyan (A-type) Unique to Broly only, the Super Saiyan (A-type) is an aberrant and wrathful transformation that is the direct result of Broly attempting to reach the Legendary Saiyan state but being held-back by the control device around his neck. Despite being restrained, Broly's power still increases astronomically while in this state, allowing him to fight against multiple god-level opponents. It is the most physically distinct, resulting in spiky black hair, a slight increase in muscle mass, and golden eyes. Super Saiyan (C-type) The Super Saiyan C-type is a highly controlled version of the Legendary Saiyan state. It is the most like the traditional Super Saiyan transformation, but it is described as a transformation with perfect energy control, making it more akin to the Full-Power Super Saiyan state. Variations The Legendary Saiyan transformation is a separate branch of the traditional Super Saiyan form and, like the traditional form, has advanced forms of its own. Super Saiyan 2 After mastering her rampaging form, Kale managed to push the limits of the Legendary Saiyan transformation and transform into her own version of Super Saiyan 2. Drawbacks ]]}} Despite its otherwise impressive power, Kale seems to be unable to control her ki within this state, as it overflows and causes damage to her body, something noted by Piccolo. In order to alleviate the excess ki, Kale is forced to expel it from her body in the form of dozens of exceedingly powerful energy blasts. These blasts were powerful enough to knock several contestants off of the stage in the Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 In the manga, Vegeta noted that the rampaging Super Saiyan form is an example of a form that relies solely on power. Kale may be powerful while transformed, but she becomes predictable and can easily be counterattacked, allowing an opponent to gain the advantage. In this way, it has similar weaknesses to the Super Saiyan Third Grade form that it resembles; power means nothing when blows can't make contact.Dragon Ball Super chapter 38 In Other Media Under the name Legendary Super Saiyan, this transformation originally debuted in the Broly Trilogy: a trio of Dragon Ball Z movies which featured Broly as the main antagonist. The transformation and its lore remain largely the same between the two incarnations, though the designs have been altered slightly by Akira Toriyama for Dragon Ball Super.Toriyama's comments on Broly. July 9, 2018. Notably, the original Legendary Super Saiyan form is weaker than the version presented in Dragon Ball Super. According to Daizenshū 7: Dragon Ball Encyclopedia, the transformation makes Broly stronger than an ordinary Super Saiyan but weaker than a Super Saiyan 2.Daizenshū 7 This is later seemingly contradicted in the [[Movie 13|thirteenth Dragon Ball Z movie]] in which Broly, while transformed, easily outclasses Son Gohan in the Super Saiyan 2 form. But, whatever the case, in Super, the transformation is clearly in the same leagues as the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue transformations. Video Games Due to the popularity of the transformation (and Broly himself), video games often embellished the form and gave it several variants that did not appear in the anime or the manga. Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Starting in the ''Raging Blast'' series, Broly obtained a version of Super Saiyan 3 that incorporated the Legendary Saiyan form. This form was bulkier than the traditional Super Saiyan 3 form and sported Broly's unique green-tinted hair. In Dragon Ball Fusions it was officially given the name (though the English dub of Raging Blast had Gokū call this transformation by that name).Dragon Ball Fusions It has, since, also appeared in Dragon Ball Heroes. Ironically, both Kale and Caulifla have expressed interest in learning to become Super Saiyan 3 after witnessing Son Gokū adopt the form during the Tournament of Power, lending some legitimacy to this transformation's existence. Super Saiyan 4 The Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga introduces a Super Saiyan 4 Broly, with the familiar enlarged muscles of his Legendary Saiyan state. This version of Super Saiyan 4 goes on to appear in the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade game. Broly God Rather than obtain the Super Saiyan God transformation, both Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi Budokai feature a unique form of Broly and a variation of the Legendary Saiyan form: . Trivia * There has been numerous confirmations that Broly and Kale have the exact same transformation: ** In ''Dragon Ball Super'' chapter 38, both Cabba and Cauliflo note that Kale is the Legendary Saiyan that appears once every thousand years. This Saiyan is a demonic berserker whose power continues to increase until they self-destruct. This is an identical account to how Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan transformation is described in the Broly Trilogy. ** In an issue of V-Jump, the similarities between the two characters are parodied in a short comic. The same issue also states that, in the production notes for the transformation's debut episode, Kale's transformation is referred to as a .[https://i.imgur.com/sm6w28y.jpg V-Jump short comic]"Turning into Broly" ** Concept art of Kale in this form acknowledge the exact similarities between her and Broly. ** This connection is strengthened due to Kale's usage of many of Broly's movie lines during the debut of this form.Dragon Ball Super episode 93 * Cabba refers to it as .Dragon Ball Super episode 93 ** Cauliflo refers to this form as and an , perhaps as a reference to the Super Saiyan Third Grade it resembles, which was dubbed the "Ultra Super Saiyan."Dragon Ball Super episode 101 ** Oddly enough, a conceptual design for Kale's version of the Legendary Saiyan form refers to it as Super Saiyan 2.Kale's Concept Sheet Notes and references See also * Super Saiyan Third Grade * Super Saiyan Rage Category:Super Saiyan Transformations